liefdesverdriet
by LastMelodya
Summary: AoMomo—karena seorang lelaki tidak akan mencium sahabatnya sendiri.
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), gombal, and othe stuffs.

 **Note:** saya cinta banget ke-cute-an aomomo dan fluffy fluffy friendzone-nya tapi entah kenapa ide yang datang buat mereka selalu angst hiks (tapi tapi teteup masih nyoba usaha buat nulis aomomo fluffy setelah ini heu). **Ps:** terinspirasi dari sebuah pos di instagram _,_ _tentang sebuah perasaan, yang pada akhirnya hanya akan menguap jika tak terucapkan_

 **.**

* * *

 **|liefdesverdriet|**

* * *

 **.**

Di _gym_ , untuk pertama kalinya Daiki mencium Satsuki.

Lima menit setelah Touou dikalahkan oleh Seirin dan Daiki mengalami sakit akan harga diri. Sepersekian detik setelah Satsuki menangis dan berkata bahwa Dai-chan tak perlu menyakiti dirinya lagi.

Tangan mendekap dan netra terpejam. Ada tremor dan sengat elektris di rongga-rongga dada. Hanya sepuluh detik, tapi Satsuki dapat mengingat kontur bibir penuh itu hingga bertahun-tahun (dan mungkin selamanya) kemudian.

"Apa yang kita lakukan?"

Bibir yang barusan saja mengecap manis pada Satsuki itu mengujar, dengan tatap kosong dan setengahnya masih mengambang. Satsuki merasa kata itu sepahit racun, setajam sembilu. _Mengapa bertanya?_ Satsuki ingin melontar. Dirinya bukan pihak yang memulai, padahal. Dan ujaran Daiki seolah mengimplikasikan kesalahan telak akan kejadian tadi. Salah, itu salah. Salahkan saja, padahal ia sendiri yang memulai.

"Bodoh."

Bersamaan kata terakhir itu Satsuki mendengus dan berlari menjauhi Daiki.

Air matanya jatuh lebih banyak sebelum dirinya sempat menyadari.

Seharusnya sudah sejak lama Satsuki tahu, Daiki adalah Daiki. Jauh dari sensitif dan terlampau impulsif. Maka, sebuah ciuman di bibir tak pernah punya arti lain selain konotasi itu sendiri.

Dan Satsuki mencoba mengerti.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa tak setiap ciuman terimplikasi adjektif cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

Di hari esoknya ketika Satsuki muncul dengan senyum yang terlampau biasa, Daiki mengalami sedikit ambivalensi. Gadis itu mencerewetinya akan Daiki yang kembali mogok latihan dan tetap membawakan bento untuk kemudian dimakan lelaki itu. _Enak tidak?_ Pertanyaan itu terujar begitu kasual, dan balasannya pun tak kalah kasual seolah memori renggutan di bibir Satsuki sore kemarin hanyalah debu yang hilang oleh dersikan angin-angin nakal.

"Hm, asin seperti biasa."

Dan seperti biasa pula, bento itu habis tak bersisa.

 **.**

 **.**

Ciuman kedua terjadi ketika Daiki mendengar kabar buruk tentang orangtua Satsuki. Ia mencuri dengar dari dapur, ketika membuat semangkuk sereal dan satu gelas susu superbesar untuk memenuhi asupan paginya. Ibunya mendesis kecil, suara koran yang ditutup ayahnya menjadi pemberitahuan bagi Daiki bahwa kini mereka siap untuk berbicara serius. Gelas dan mangkuk ia abaikan, dan pada akhirnya, sereal tak jadi ia makan.

"Mereka memilih berpisah."

"Benar-benar tak ada jalan lain, kah?"

"Entahlah, keduanya sudah muak dengan caci-maki dan kebohongan, katanya. Berpisah adalah pilihan yang paling baik, mungkin."

"Lalu, Satsuki-chan bagaimana?"

"Tidak tahu. Dia akan menjadi orang yang paling sedih akan berita ini."

Ketika itu, Daiki merasakan ada yang meremas hatinya. Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi menuju pintu luar. Kausnya hanya singlet dan celananya masih bokser. Tapi tepat ketika ia mengetuk pintu Satsuki dan menemui gadis itu dengan sembap di netra dan basah di pipi semuanya tak penting lagi.

"Dai-chan … kenapa kemari?"

Satu dekapan dan Daiki membawa Satsuki ke dalam rumah. Kosong. Sepi. Dan tangis Satsuki mulai mendominasi. Seperti ada yang janggal ketika kau melihat seseorang yang terbiasa dengan senyum cerah kini hanya mampu mengisak dan memandang kelabu. Seperti dirinya ditarik ke dalam lubang, gelap gelap dan gelap. Dan ia hanya ingin mencari lampu dengan gapai-gapai gamang ketika bahunya terasa sebasah pipi gadis di dekapannya.

 _Satsuki, Satsuki, Satsuki._

Daiki hanya ingat nalurinya bekerja lebih dominan dibandingkan apa pun lagi. Tangannya terangkat, membelai di tengkuk dan di bahu yang kecil. Wajah itu ia tarik, ia kecup di kening dan di mata. Terus turun hingga hidung, pipi, pipi, pipi, bibir.

Berhenti, di sana saja.

Lelaki itu menghitung sampai sepuluh ketika akhirnya ia memberikan lumatan lembut pada bibir di atas bibirnya.

Entah berapa detik. Terlalu lama hingga rasanya tak terhitung dan Satsuki meremas kaus tipis yang membalut tubuhnya.

Helaan napas. Bibir dilepas.

Panas.

Tak ada kata cinta terempas.

 **.**

 **.**

Kabar tentang ujian akhir di SMA sudah tersebar merebak layaknya angin yang mendesau di sepanjang hari. Murid-murid mulai berkasak-kusuk tentang mimpi, tentang cinta-cita yang akan digapai setelah keluar dari sekolah ini. Beberapa hanya mengujar _"lihat saja nanti"_ tapi tak sedikit yang mengumbar _"aku ingin meneruskan ke sana!"_ dengan percaya diri.

Daiki menjadi salah satu tipe murid kedua. Ia mengatakan pada Satsuki tiga hari yang lalu, bahwa ia ingin mengambil sekolah kepolisian. Ada di pusat Tokyo, sehingga ia harus menyewa rumah kos sederhana jika nantinya lelaki itu benar-benar meneruskan pendidikannya di sana.

Satsuki hanya menunduk diam, bibir terkatup membentuk linear lurus. Kesepuluh jarinya ditaut rapat-rapat, dengan sedikit gerak kaku yang membuat atmosfer sekitar mendingin.

Daiki menoleh, terbiasa dengan kediaman Satsuki beberapa minggu ini. Sedikit banyak paham penyebabnya, namun sebagian pula ia tak bisa paham. Di hari-hari lain Satsuki masih akan menemuinya di pintu kamar, menungguinya hingga ia keluar dan mengajaknya berangkat bersama, membawakannya bento yang terlampau hambar atau terlampau asin, menarik tangannya untuk berjalan pulang bersama. Di antara waktu-waktu itu Satsuki akan mengatakan hal-hal tentang perceraian orangtuanya, mengujar dengan pelan _"Dai-chan, aku sedih sekali. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ Namun ketika Daiki mulai menarik lengan untuk memeluknya, tak sampai lima detik, Satsuki akan menarik diri dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Lelaki itu sempat berpikir, bahwa Satsuki tengah menjaga jarak padanya. Mungkin, ia takut Daiki akan merenggut bibirnya lagi tanpa konfesi sama sekali. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Daiki tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan setelahnya. Segalanya berbeda, tapi ia ingin tetap sama. Otak Daiki yang sederhana itu tak mampu mencapai ke dalam pikiran perempuan—terlebih yang seperti Satsuki. Ia tak mengerti, jika tak dijelaskan. Dan ia tak akan bergerak jika tak ada yang memulai. Hingga akhirnya, dirinya membuat konklusi untuk dirinya sendiri, bahwa ciuman itu tak perlu diikuti oleh penjelasan-penjelasan lainnya lagi.

Kuantitas sentuhan di kulit mereka jauh berkurang dibanding berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Seperti, Satsuki masih sahabatnya, tapi di sisi lain seperti bukan sahabatnya lagi. Atau, Satsuki masih tertawa padanya, namun tawa itu tak seperti dulu lagi.

Singkatnya, ada yang berubah, secara divergen.

Tentang relasinya dengan Satsuki.

Hingga pada suatu sore, Daiki menahan gadis itu di kelas yang kosong. Pintu ditutup dan tas-tas diabaikan di satu meja paling depan.

Satu renggutan, ia menarik Satsuki ke pojok kelas.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kalau merasa ada masalah denganku, katakanlah."

Satsuki hanya menatap dengan _magenta_ yang mengilat membayang. Menaut dalam-dalam biru Daiki yang menatapnya lekat. Bibirnya bergetar, jemari tangannya mengepal.

"Tidak," ia membalas. Suaranya sedingin musim dingin. "Aku tak punya masalah denganmu."

Dan setelahnya Satsuki pergi dari Daiki, menarik tas dengan kasar sekasar entakkan kakinya yang melangkah keluar dari ruangan ini.

 _Aku tak punya masalah denganmu_.

Tapi di hari selanjutnya, selanjutnya, selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya, hubungan mereka semakin merenggang.

Tak ada langkah di satu sisi, tak ada konversasi lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Berikutnya yang Daiki ingat, mereka kembali berbicara di hari kelulusan sekolah.

Kaki Satsuki berayun di tepi atap sekolah, dan Daiki duduk bersila di sebelahnya. Mereka tak banyak berbicara, hanya mengatensi beberapa murid yang tengah membentuk sorak-sorai di bawah. Mereka mencorat-coret seragam dengan berbagai cat, menggunting kemeja dan rok atau celana hingga bentuknya aneh sekali. Terkadang Daiki mendengar Satsuki mengikik kecil, di seragamnya bersih tanpa corat-coret, sama seperti miliknya. Diam-diam matanya liar meneliti, kepada setiap kancing di kemeja gadis itu. Dan ketika melihat kancing keduanya masih terpaut di sana—entah karena alasan apa, ia mendesah lega.

"Berangkat kapan ke Tokyo pusat?"

Tanya pertama yang terujar setelah puluhan menit berlalu. Daiki berhenti meneliti, memalingkan wajah dan menatap langit biru jauh di atas sana. "Lusa," jawabnya kemudian.

"Aa."

Kemudian, senyap.

Entah sejak kapan, Daiki lupa tentang terakhir kali mereka berkonversasi secara normal—normal dalam arti yang sebenarnya; mata saling menatap, senyum saling tersungging, kulit saling menyentuh. Mungkin, sebelum hari-hari di mana ciuman itu tak terjadi. Ia lupa suara Satsuki yang melengking, lupa bagaimana gadis itu mencerewetinya akan hal-hal kasual. Semuanya, terasa begitu jauh dan tak tergapai.

Satsuki akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di sini, mengambil jurusan matematika terapan, konsentrasi statistik. Satsuki pintar menganalisis, jadi, bagi Daiki, statistika bukanlah hal sulit untuknya. Lagi pula, ia yakin, gadis itu akan mudah menjalani kuliahnya, meski di mana saja.

Matahari semakin turun di atas sana. Langit mulai melembayung, menandakan petang akan tiba. Terdengar helaan napas dari Satsuki, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu bangkit berdiri dengan gerakan sangat pelan.

Daiki ikut berdiri, berstagnasi di hadapan Satsuki ketika gadis itu tak kunjung melangkah untuk menuju pintu. Mereka berakhir dengan berdiri di hadapan masing-masing.

Angin berembus membelai helai biru dan merah muda dari berbagai sisi.

"Dai-chan," Satsuki akhirnya berkata, suaranya hampir tak terdengar, _magenta_ -nya menatap netra Daiki dalam-dalam.

Dan kemudian—dengan gerakan yang terlampau wajar—namun penuh afirmasi, Satsuki mengangkat sebelah tangannya, untuk kemudian menyentuh kancing kedua di permukaan kemejanya. Menariknya, hingga lepas—memperlihatkan sedikit pangkal dadanya dari kemeja yang kehilangan satu kancingnya.

"Simpan ini untukku."

Tangan Daiki ditarik Satsuki, ia letakkan kancing itu di telapak tangan besar sahabatnya tersebut.

Dan berbalik pergi dengan langkah yang sedikit gegas.

Namun—tangan Daiki menahannya lebih cepat, menarik Satsuki ke dekapannya dan membiarkan bibirnya menangkap bibir manis itu lagi.

Ciuman ketiga terjadi di hari perpisahan sekolah.

Dan kata cinta tetap tak terucap.

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi Daiki, ketiadaan presensi Satsuki menjadi salah satu hal yang menyiksa hidupnya.

Setahun hampir berlalu dan ia masih hidup dalam bayang-bayang gadis itu. Ia tak pernah terbiasa, tentang dirinya yang selalu melangkah pulang tanpa entitas lain, tentang dirinya yang tak lagi mencicip bento terlampau asin di jam-jam tertentu, tentang dirinya yang tak lagi mendengar gaungan-gaungan dan teriakan melengking gadis itu. Ia tak akan pernah terbiasa.

Ia berkencan dengan banyak gadis, berganti pasangan setiap sebulan atau dua bulan sekali semenjak ia mengenal hal-hal tentang romantisme di bulan ketiga kehidupannya di pusat Tokyo. Tapi Daiki tak pernah menemukan yang pas, yang mampu membawanya ke dalam kenyamanan dan kestatisan perasaannya sendiri. Terkadang ia memikirkannya, mengapa begitu sulit, sedangkan jauh di masa lalu sebelumnya, begitu mudah untuk menemukan kenyamanan di sisi seseorang.

Atau, mungkin, memang itulah masalahnya.

(Sebab yang Daiki cari bukan yang ada di sini)

(Sebab hatinya berkamuflase pada keyakinan palsunya sendiri)

(Sebab jauh di sudut hati, ada satu entitas yang tak akan pernah lari dan akan selalu kembali)

 _Dan Daiki masih terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari._

 **.**

 **.**

Di tahun berikutnya, Daiki mendapat satu panggilan, dari Satsuki.

 _Aku akan mampir ke pusat Tokyo_ , katanya. _Boleh minta alamat Aomine-kun_?

Ada distorsi singkat yang terjadi ketika indera pendengar Daiki mendengar panggilan Satsuki untuknya. Ada yang meremas hatinya, kepalan tak kasat mata yang membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Namun Daiki masih mampu mengontrol indera perasa ketika akhirnya menjawab untuk memberikan alamatnya pada gadis itu.

Dan Satsuki datang di larut petang, ketika langit sudah menggelap dan hujan turun rintik-rintik di permukaan bumi. Ada aroma _petrichor_ yang menguar bersamaan dengan harumnya _cherry_ ketika gadis itu melangkah masuk ke rumah kos Daiki. Bajunya lembap, sedikit cetakan basah akibat air hujan yang menjatuhinya beberapa menit lalu. Dan Daiki entah kenapa ingin sekali memeluknya, namun ia tahan perasaan itu kuat-kuat dengan melangkah pergi menuju dapur dan membuatkan minuman.

"Apa kabar, Aomine-kun?"

Remasan itu lagi.

Daiki menjawab dengan gumaman di balik badannya. Suara langkah mendekat, milik Satsuki. Gadis itu terus melangkah hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri bersebelahan di depan pantri, dengan lengan saling bersentuhan. Daiki masih mengontrol gerakannya, menakar gula dan teh hijau dengan perlahan, menuang air hangat dari teko dan mengaduknya hingga larut. Satsuki masih memerhatikan di sisi sebelah, membisu dan hanya mengembuskan napas pendek-pendek beberapa kali.

Ketika tehnya selesai, Daiki tak lantas menjauhi pantri.

Ada hening yang mendominasi ketika cangkir diletakkan untuk kemudian diabaikan.

Mungkin, memang sudah sejak lama, ada tendensi yang tersembunyi di dalam Daiki ketika mengeruk keheningan bersama Satsuki, sebab tubuhnya bereaksi lagi, ingin mengecup lagi.

Seperti kembali pada masa-masa itu, ketika keheningan memaksanya untuk mengosongkan pikiran dan menjauhi logika. Seperti ketika Daiki berada di _gym_ beberapa menit setelah kekalahannya, seperti ketika Satsuki menangis di bahu dan merenggut kausnya, dan seperti ketika Satsuki memberi kancing keduanya di atap sekolah dan kemudian melangkah pergi sebelum akhirnya direnggut Daiki kembali.

Dan ia kembali melakukannya tanpa benar-benar berpikir lagi. Tangan bergerak ke helai rambut—yang lembut dan jauh lebih panjang dari terakhir kali melihatnya, menyelip ke tengkuk, membuatnya mendongak hingga bibir Satsuki yang terbuka berada tepat di depan bibirnya. Manis itu masih sama ketika Daiki mengecapnya kembali, mengulum lembut, dan melumat dengan intensitas yang belum pernah ia lakukan pada bibir Satsuki di renggutan-renggutan bibir sebelumnya.

Sebelah tangan yang lain menelusur pinggang, mendekap erat-erat, membawanya merapat.

Dan Daiki hampir kepayang kalau saja Satsuki tak membuat penolakan.

Tangan dilepaskan, tubuh didivergensikan.

Mata Satsuki menyalang ketika menaut matanya. Ada bayang-bayang yang tak dapat disembunyikan, dan bibirnya yang basah membuat Daiki kembali merasakan pikirannya kosong.

Pandangannya berkabut, penuh komplikasi, sebab yang ia ingin hanya menarik Satsuki kembali pada ciumannya.

Tapi, kali ini penolakan Satsuki datang lebih cepat.

Gadis itu mundur dengan gerakan gegas. Menstagnasikan karut-marut pikiran Daiki.

"Jadi, kau posisikan aku di mana, Dai-chan?"

Tanya itu datang bersama embusan angin yang menelusup masuk, Suaranya penuh tremor, terosilasi. Dan satu tetes likuid jatuh membasahi pipi pucat Satsuki.

"Kau posisikan aku di mana?"

Daiki tak menjawab, tetap membisu.

Tawa sumbang datang dari pengecap Satsuki. Pandangannya penuh sinisme, dan _magenta_ -nya menaut seolah Daiki adalah makhluk paling pengecut yang pernah ia temui di dunia ini.

"Setelah sekian lama, kukira kaupunya sesuatu untuk dikatakan."

Mungkin, setelah bertahun-tahun, Daiki tetap tak mendapatkan jawabannya. Setelah meretas jarak dan merasa tersiksa dengan absensi gadis itu, Daiki tetap tak mendapat jawabannya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa semua hal berada di luar nalar ketika ia dipenjarakan keheningan bersama Satsuki. Itu saja, ia tak pernah tahu tentang di mana ia akan memosisikan gadis itu, dan ia tak pernah tahu tentang kata-kata yang seharusnya ia katakan untuk gadis itu.

"Memangnya apa?"

Hati Satsuki ditusuk sembilu kembali, seperti ketika untuk pertama kali Daiki menciumnya dan mengatakan padanya dengan suara penuh tuntutan, _"Apa yang kita lakukan?"_

Mungkin, memang bukan apa-apa.

Dan malam itu, di antara tetesan hujan yang semakin berkurang kuantitasnya dan seduhan teh hijau yang mendingin, Satsuki kembali pergi.

Meninggalkan Daiki dengan satu ucapan yang menyakitkan hati.

"Karena seorang lelaki tak akan mencium sahabatnya sendiri, Aomine Daiki."

 **.**

 **.**

Dan kata-kata itu tak pernah lepas dari rongga kepala Daiki hingga berhari-hari kemudian.

Hatinya tersentak, seperti ditendang dengan telak tepat pada sasarannya. Ia kembali mengingat tentang Satsuki, tentang senyum sehangat mataharinya, tentang perhatian dan seluruh tawanya, Daiki mengingatnya.

Pikirannya melayang, pada segala tendensi yang muncul ketika ia bersama Satsuki dalam keheningan, ketika hubungan keduanya merenggang tanpa banyak penjelasan, tentang kancing kedua yang Satsuki berikan, tentang konfesi yang tak kunjung ia uarkan …

Untuk pertama kalinya, Daiki tahu, Satsuki selalu menempati posisi pertama di kehidupannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Daiki memutuskan untuk menemui Satsuki seminggu setelahnya. Ia mengorbankan latihan praktik terakhirnya di kampus, sebab bagi Daiki, tak ada waktu lagi.

Satsuki datang dengan senyum segaris, rambut yang dikuncir dan mata tak menatap seperti dulu. Daiki sedikit gugup, baginya, pertemuan mereka sebelum ini adalah kesalahan paling fatal yang pernah ia lakukan. Juga tentang perbuatannya bertahun-tahun lalu, empat kali merenggut ciuman Satsuki tanpa penjelasan hal-hal apa pun.

"Satsuki," Daiki membuka pembicaraan, mereka duduk berhadapan, di Magi Burger dengan dua gelas _cola_ menemani. "Aku … ingin mengatakan ini."

Satsuki menyesap _cola_ -nya, kembali memandang Daiki dengan tatapan … kosong.

"Maaf untuk semua yang terlanjur terlewat, maaf karena pada akhirnya, aku selalu menjadi orang yang terakhir menyadari. Tapi, Satsuki, sejak kali pertama ciuman itu … aku … aku tahu aku mencintaimu."

Akhirnya, terempas.

"Hanya kau, Satsuki."

Daiki tahu, seharusnya ini menjadi akhir persahabatannya dengan Satsuki. Daiki tahu, seharusnya sudah sejak dulu ia mengatakan ini. Seharusnya.

Tapi …

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" Satsuki mengujar, suaranya begitu kecil hingga hampir hilang dibawa angin. "Kenapa setelah sekian lama …."

"Maaf, Satsuki. Aku … terlalu bodoh. Aku hanya merasa, asal kita bersama, semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Cinta bukan hanya sekadar tentang seberapa kau terbiasa atau tidak terbiasa dengan seseorang. Bukan tentang seberapa besar kenyamanan yang kau rasakan tanpa verbalisasi. Tapi, cinta itu tentang kepastian, Dai-chan. Tentang kepastian. Dan aku sudah lama menunggu kepastian itu sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, sejak kau mencuri ciumanku untuk pertama kalinya untuk kemudian tidak dikembalikan."

Daiki melebarkan matanya. "Satsuki, maafkan aku. Yang terpenting … pada akhirnya aku mengatakannya, kan?"

Satsuki tertawa sinis. "Pada akhirnya, ya? Pada akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun. Bahkan setelah aku memberimu kesempatan seminggu yang lalu, datang padamu. Dan kau tetap tak punya apa-apa untuk dikatakan."

Entah mengapa, Daiki merasakan ada yang salah.

"Dan sekarang, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kamu baru menyadari."

Ada likuid yang tertahan di _magenta_ Satsuki, Daiki dapat melihatnya.

"Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, Dai-chan."

 _Semuanya._

 _Sudah terlambat_.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Daiki menyadari, ada cincin putih mengilat yang melingkar di jari manis Satsuki. Terlihat pas dan sangat cantik berada di sana.

Padahal, seminggu yang lalu, Daiki meyakini benda itu belum ada di jemari Satsuki. Minggu lalu Satsuki belum terikat, mungkin ia kembali pada Daiki untuk memberinya kesempatan, dan jika hari itu Daiki tak terlampau bodoh, Daiki tahu, ia masih dapat mengubah takdir ini.

Tapi, ternyata, ia memang bodoh.

Bodoh sekali.

Satsuki tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hanya kembali menyesap _cola-_ nya sampai habis dan pamit untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Daiki. Dan mungkin, tak akan kembali lagi.

Sekuen-sekuen memori datang padanya, menghukumnya dengan bayang-bayang wajah Satsuki yang tertawa, kenangan menyeruak dan hampir membunuhnya. Terlalu banyak hal terlampau indah yang terlewat. Dan kali ini, hanya tersisa sebagai kenangan.

Seharusnya ia menyadari, bahwa sedalam apa pun perasaan, tak akan berarti tanpa sebuah relasi pasti. Semuanya hanya menguap dan tak memiliki arti jika pengecapnya tak pernah mengujar kepastian. Padahal, ada beribu cara sederhana yang dapat ia lakukan untuk membentuk relasi pasti itu. Terlalu banyak, hingga ia tak mampu memikirkannya dan melewatkannya begitu saja.

Satsuki, Satsuki, Satsuki.

Bagaimana mengambilnya kembali?

Daiki merasa _mati_ , dan mungkin, tak akan pernah mendapatkan _hidupnya_ lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**

* * *

 **liefdesverdriet** (n) _heartbreak / heartache / a deep psychological pain from the loss of something precious_

Review and concrit are welcomed!


End file.
